A Life That Could Have Been
by ScarlettLovesRhett
Summary: "How sad. That you were not born in my time or I in yours." 1855 Schooner Bay. Captain Gregg has returned from a voyage to discover a widow and her two children have moved into his home. The Captain has never gazed upon someone as beautiful as Mrs. Muir. Captain Gregg longs to marry Carolyn, but what happens when something or someone threatens their happiness? R&R.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting the Captain

A Life That Could Have Been

Chapter 1: Meeting the Captain

 **1855 Schooner Bay**

"Mother, mother." Candy Muir yelled as she ran up the path to Gull Cottage. Her little brother Johnathan not far behind.

"Mother!" Jonathan mimicked his sister. The door to the cottage swung open and hit the nearby window with a bang! Running into the alcove, the children approached their mother.

"What is it Children?" Carolyn Muir glanced up from her sewing. Before her, stood her two children. Sighing she shook her head "Children, what on earth have you been doing?" Candy's red cherry dress was splattered with mud. Each of the six white buttons that ran up the front, were unrecognizable as were the girl's white tights and black marry janes. Not to mention her blond hair. It was a mess.

"Playing out in the yard with Scruffy mother." Jonathan answered with a toothless smile. His school clothing too was caked with mud. The black pants and dark blue dress shirt was covered in dirt. His blond hair had specs of dirt as well.

"Children, you know that you are to come home and change out of your school clothes, before you play with Scruffy." The children looked down at their feet. They sure were a sight. "What did you want to tell me?"

"There is a—" both children began with excitement.

"One at a time please."

"There is a ship on the horizon!" Candy exclaimed.

It's coming to Schooner Bay!" Jonathan followed with merriment.

"That's lovely children. Why don't you go take a look at the boat through the telescope upstairs?"

Running from the room, Candy and Jonathan raced up the staircase, down the hall and into their mother's room.

"I want to see first." Jonathan bellowed, as he tried to knock his sister from the platform that the object sat upon.

"No, a lady ALWAYS goes first." Sticking her tongue at her brother, Candy continued to look out at the sea. "I SEE IT!"

"You are not a lady. You are a mean older sister!" Smacking his sister with his hand, they began to fight. "I WANT TO SEE IT!"

"MOTHER! MARTHA!" Candy shrieked from the room.

"What is going on in here?" Martha demanded as she stood in the doorway with a basket of laundry on her hip.

"Martha, Jonathan-"

"What is all that noise?" Carolyn asked as she approached her bedroom door.

"Candy, won't let me go first." Jonathan whimpered as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"He hit me and told me I was not a lady." Candy turned the tables and began to blame her brother.

"Until you learn to take turns, there will be no looking through the telescope."

"Not even to play pirate and the princess?" Candy inquired with a look of concern on her face.

"Not even to play pirate and the princess." Carolyn responded as she brushed her long blond ringlet curls from her shoulder.

"That isn't fair." The children said in unison. They would never see the ship come into port and would never see who was upon it.

"Mrs. Muir!" a voice came through the house.

"Up here Claymore." Carolyn called from her bedroom. What could her landlord want now? He had been trying for weeks to rid them from the house.

"Children, I have your snack down in the kitchen." Martha told the two youngsters. Running out of the room, the children raced to the kitchen. "What could that skinny little crow want now?" she whispered to Mrs. Muir.

Doing her best to suppress a laugh, Carlyon covered her mouth with a hand. "Now Martha, I know that Claymore isn't the best of men, but he means well."

"Sure, when it comes to money he means well." Exiting the room, the woman carried the laundry down to the kitchen to fold.

Floor boards creaked and cracked as the man came upstairs two by two and entered the main cabin. The man panted for air as he wiped his brow with his handkerchief. He was tall, skinny with glasses. "Mrs. Muir, I must talk to you it's urgent."

"What is the problem Claymore?"

Panic began to riddle through Claymore's body. "Mrs. Muir, you have to leave this house immediately!" the man exclaimed.

"Why? We have lived here for the past six months, and I see no harm in staying where we are."

"Because!"

"Because why?" Carolyn crossed her arms over her lovely emerald green checkered dress.

"My-my-"

"Claymore!"

"My uncle Captain Daniel Gregg will be arriving shortly and he will want his house back or um ship as he calls it."

"Claymore, you told me that nobody lived here and that you were looking for someone to lease the house to."

"Aw well, you see -I-I- forgot to mention that he-he- shipped out over eight months ago, and he has no idea that you are here." The man's stuttering made his face heat from the humidity that lingered in the air.

Carolyn was appalled. How could he fail to mention such important information? "We can't leave. We spent all our money to move here from Philadelphia."

"I have some lovely other cottages down by the beach that you would just love."

"Claymore, I am not moving from this house. If your uncle is coming back, I insist that I talk with him."

"He isn't going to like this." Claymore mumbled. "Not one bit."

"Like it or not, I gave you the money to live here and that is that." Turning from the giant room, Carolyn made her way to the bedroom door.

"You are not going down to the port are you?" Claymore took his hat off and began messing with it. Oh good heavens he was in way over his head.

"Yes, I intend to meet this Captain Gregg the moment he enters port."

"Oh, but you can't do that, no, no, no."

"Claymore, I suggest you stop stalling me. After all your uncle cannot be all bad." Smiling her sweet smile, Carolyn departed from the room to assist the children in picking out fresh clean clothes.

"Oh you don't know the half of it Mrs. Muir." Looking up to the ceiling, he mumbled something and went downstairs.

…..

"Mother, why are we down here?" Jonathan wondered as his mother, sister, Martha and Claymore waited on something important.

"We are waiting for the ship to doc dear and talk with the captain."

The children gasped with excitement. "We get to see the ship and meet the captain!?" the children danced about with cheerfulness.

"My uncle despises children." Claymore acknowledged. "That would explain why he never married or had children."

"What a shame, but I can assure you, that the children are going to be on their best behavior." Carolyn reassured the nervous man. Drawing her cream colored shall around her shoulders, Carolyn looked to her children.

They nodded in agreement "There is the ship!"

Hoisting anchor, the boat slowly came to ahead, as it nestled into the port. "Men get this deck looking shapeshift and bristle fashion." A man called out.

"aye, aye, captain." The crew hollered back.

Exiting the ship, a man that stood 6'2, thick with muscle approached the group. His curly hair was the color of chocolate with a mustache and beard to match. The captains attire was black trousers, black tailored jacket and a black undershirt.

"Uncle, it is good to see you."

"You call me that again you piece of seaweed and I will have you thrown overboard!"

"Um, captain." Claymore pointed towards the others around him.

Captain Gregg turned to see two women and two children. Blast! His mouth always got the better of him and so did – women. "Who is this charming creature?" the captain asked as he glanced at Carolyn. In all his years as a seaman, he had never seen such a beautiful creature before.

"I am Carolyn Muir sir, and these are my children, Candy and Jonathan . This is Martha my hired help."

"It is an honor to meet you-all of you." Addressed Captain Gregg.

"I am also the one who is renting your lovely cottage." Carolyn confessed as she looked the Captain square in the face.

Anger boiled throughout Captain Greggs body at hearing such news. His muscles became tight as veins began to bulge from his neck. "CLAYMORE YOU IDIOT! What gave you the right to rent out my ship?"

"Well, I knew you were going to be gone for a few months, so I figured why not make money while you were away." Claymore pulled at his shirt collar. Boy was he going to get it.

"Madam, I am sorry, but you will have to leave. I'm afraid there has been some kind of mix up."

"Captain, I do not intend on leaving. I am staying right where I am."

"Um, children come along, we will go take a walk while the grownups have a talk." Martha quickly ushered the children away.

Watching the older woman and the children head down the shore, Captain Gregg ventured onward. "You can't stay upon me blasted ship, I forbid it."

"Blast!"

"My lady, blast is not a lady's word." Captain Gregg quickly corrected the woman.

"Blast, Blast, Blast!" anger shot through Carolyn's eyes. She was not giving in without a fight. "Daniel-Captain Gregg, I told Claymore, that we cannot leave." Biting her lip, Carolyn did her best to hold back her anguish. "We spent all the money that we had to move here. I have no place else to go." In that instant, tears rushed to the surface of her green eyes, and spilled down her cheeks.

"Oh don't cry. I could never stand to see a poor lady cry."

"Mother, what's wrong?" Candy's voice filled her mother's ears.

"I thought Martha was taking the two of you on a walk?"

"She was, but we forgot Scruffy." Candy picked up the little grey and white dog.

"Mother, why are you crying?" Jonathan questioned glancing up at the adults.

"It's complicated children, but we are going to go back to the cottage and pack."

"PACK!. Why?"

"Well children, I realized that the cottage just is not big enough for us anymore, and since Captain Gregg is back, it is time that we move on."

"We love that place mother." Jonathan exclaimed. There were so many places to hide when he and his sister were playing fun games. "Especially the picture in the alcove—the picture of the Captain."

Captain Gregg smiled at this remark. Well at least the lad had good taste.

"Where will we go mother?" Candy inquired as she cocked her head to one side.

"I don't know, but Mr. Gregg-Claymore, said he would help us find another home."

"No, please don't do that. I'm sure there is plenty of room for everyone." Captain Gregg acknowledged.

"Yay!" the children ran down the beach back toward their home.

"Children, please come back here."

"Blast." Said Jonathan and ran back to his mother.

" Jonathan!" "That is not a word you should use." Carolyn corrected her young son.

"Yes, Mother."

…..

"I forbid it!" barked Captain Gregg, causing a nest of birds to flock from their home. "This is my cabin."

"Yes, but after all I was here first."

"Madam, that is where you are mistaken. I was here first. I have own this home for five years now."

"Yes, but as a gentleman, you should give me the master bedroom."

"Awe, but I am not a gentleman and I will not give you the main cabin. Blasted woman. I was generous enough to let you stay. The least you can do is give me back me cabin!"

"No," Carolyn replied with a smirk. "Besides, I have far too many things to be placed within the spare bedroom. You on the other hand." She quickly glanced around the room. "Should fit quit at home there."

"ME! In the spare bedroom. Madam, I hardly think a Captain should stay in a spare bedroom. Especially in his own home!"

"Temper, temper." Carolyn shook her head from side to side.

"Blast! Fine, but I am at least taking me telescope with me."

"Captain, it will not fit in that room and that window isn't even facing the sea."

"Women." Exiting the room Captain Gregg went to survey his new cabin.

 **A/N** : Hi everyone! Recently I discovered the TV show of the Ghost and Mrs. Muir and I have wondered what life would have been like had Carolyn been born in Captain Gregg's time. Hope you liked the first chapter. Sorry if there are any mistakes, I haven't had a chance to get this to my beta reader.


	2. Chapter 2: Changes

Chapter 2: Changes

This was absurd! The man of the house was sleeping in the spare bedroom!? Women were starting to run everything! What was next? Telling him how to run his ship? Blast! That would never happen as long as he were alive. Nobody would tell him how to run his beloved.

Taking in his new surroundings, Captain Gregg inspected the room. It appeared as though this room had not been used since—Clara had visited, a year ago in October. The clean, crisp linen sheets still smelled of roses, the sound of the After Dinner Waltz filled his ears and a vision of him and Clara dancing at a seasonal ball one spring. A single rose petal lay upon the shallow window seal. Making his way across the room, the captain approached it and took the small dainty object within his large hand. Such a terrible accident, had taken place, and the captain had never forgotten it.

Shaking his head, the captain forced the terrible memory to the back of his mind. What was done was done, there was no changing it now.

"Captain Greg." came a small child's voice.

Turning around, the captain saw a little boy with blond hair and blue eyes standing within the doorway. "What is it lad?"

"What is it like to be a captain?" Jonathan questioned as he cocked his head to one side.

"It is a grand feeling lad. Nothing else like it. The wind in your hair, a crew that answers to you and you can do whatever you please. Nobody to answer to. As a matter of fact, I wasn't much older then you. When I discovered that I wanted to explore the open seas in me own ship."

"Neat! Do you ever fight pirates and look for treasure?"

"Well—"

"Jonathan, please don't disturb the captain." Carolyn approached the bedroom door. "I believe you have schoolwork to finish."

"But mother, I was just talking to the captain about pirates and treasure." Jonathan glanced up at his mother as he tried to keep away from his schoolwork as long as possible.

"Go do your schoolwork lad and I will talk to you later about it."

Sighing Jonathan gave in "Alright Captain." With his head bowed, he left the room to work on his schoolwork.

"I'm sorry he disturbed you." Carolyn replied as her eyes were fixated upon the door that her son had left through.

"It is quite alright. If the children ever need help with schoolwork I would be glad to help."

"Why thank you Captain. I am sure the children would like that."

"My pleasure madam."

Silence filled the tight quarters as both waited for the other to speak. Clearing her throat Carolyn broke the silence. "I wanted to thank you once again for letting us stay. You do not understand how much this means to me and to the children." She now looked up into the captain's face. He appeared gentle and kind, but something seemed aloof. She could see something within his eyes, that seemed guarded and—dark. "Ever since our arrival six months ago, we have not been happier."

"I am glad to hear that my lady. From hearing your story, I could hardly tell you no."

"However, there are some changes I wish to make."

"WHAT!? Changes on my ship?" fury raced through the captain's body as his face changed from warmth to hostility.

"Captain, this is a house. A ship is on the sea."

"Absolutely not! I will not have my home changed from the rough and tough feel; to lavender perfume filled rooms, lace table clothes and garden parties. Blast!"

"This home needs to have more of a home feel to it. It has more of an isolated feel to it and hardly welcoming for visitors. In fact, just last week, I was walking in town, when I overheard rumblings of how people won't step foot in this house, because of the atmosphere and its owner."

"I like to be left alone. No one to disturb me and I can come and go as I please." A strand of blond hair had fallen across Carolyn's forehead in the mist of his statement. The captain wanted to reach up and brush it away from her beautiful face, but he did not dare.

Taking her slender fingers, Carolyn brushed the hair from her face. "This is a home, not a ship where ale is passed around and woman flock to your feet." Spinning on her feet, Carolyn departed from the room before the Captain could utter a word.

"Confounded woman!" Captain Gregg roared as he followed the lovely creature to his old cabin. "I will have you know that I have never allowed women aboard my ship."

"I am sure you have plenty at different ports."

A proud smile surfaced the Captains lips "Ten, twenty, half a hundred if I wanted." As this statement left his lips, a duel ach filled his heart. No one ever made him truly happy as SHE once did.

"My, someone must think truly highly of himself." Carolyn placed herself in front of her desk that carried her paper, goose feather and ink.

Captain Gregg puffed out his chest. Yes, well a man has to have a little fun every once in a while. "What are you working on?" he asked abruptly as he changed the subject.

"I am writing for the local paper, and I have a piece that is due by sun down."

"A woman writer? Blast! I have never heard of such a thing."

"Well Captain you have been away at sea for six months. Things have changed while you have been away."

"I don't like it, not one bit." Lifting his pip from his coat pocket, Captain Gregg lit it and began smoking.

"Captain, must you do that around my work space?" "Also, may we continue at the matter at hand? I would like to change things around the house. For instance, this room will have to be fixed."

"My cabin will not be touched! It is to stay as it is. As for the rest of the house, you may add a little more merriment to the place, but do not go overboard."

"Thank you Captain. Now if you will excuse me, I have an article to write."

"Of course madam." Exiting the room, Captain Gregg made his way towards the front door. Some fresh air would do him some good. Sitting on the porch, the waves roared within his ears as the gulls flew overhead. Having a woman within his home would make it harder to work and harder to remain a bachelor.

Carolyn Muir was one of the most beautiful women he had ever set eyes on. Even lovelier then his late Clara.

 **A/N:** Who could this Clara be that the Captain keeps thinking of? Will his memories of this lady keep him and Carolyn apart or will it bring them closer together?


	3. Chapter 3:Story Time

Chapter 3: Story Time

 **A/N: I have changed the date of this story. Instead of it taking place in 1842, the story now takes place in 1855. Enjoy!**

Reaching into his breast pocket of his jacket, Captain Gregg retrieved a gold Elgin hunter pocket watch. This very ornament had been a gift from Clara on the night of his first voyage many years ago. The Arabic numbers were printed on a white face with Elgin written above the center of the dial with beautiful blue hands. The crystal face of the watch protected the face of the watch, while the gold exterior guarded the gears. The chain was shinny just as the base of the watch. The long strong chain secured the watch. Turning it over within his large hands, Captain Gregg read the engraved message that lingered on the back.

" _My love, my darling, my sweetheart. How much I love you. While the sea will always have your heart, you will always have mine."_

Guiding his thumb over the crown of the watch, the captain opened the watch. The sound of the gears could be heard as they clicked into place and kept the time one second at a time.

In the hollow cover of the valuable object, the captain's eyes set upon a lovely creature. Ringlets of blond curls framed a woman's heart shaped face. Her light colored eyes sat evenly apart, sitting below trim eyebrows. The woman's eyebrows were evenly plucked into an even arch that followed the slight curve of her eyes. Long, thick eyelashes spread the width of her lid like an elegant feather. A small button nose sat inches above the woman's lips that were full and plump as a strawberry.

Clara was so beautiful. Captain Gregg would never forget the color of her hair or the color of her crystal blue eyes. Her soft skin never had a single blemish and not a single curl was out of place. She was perfection and she completed him.

A sad sigh escaped Captain Gregg's lips. He had lost precious time with his beloved and it was all because of his love for the sea. Not only that, but she had perished because his duty as a captain came before she did.

"Hey Captain Gregg."

Glancing up from the watch, Captain Gregg observed Mrs. Muir's two children sitting within his Monkey Puzzle Tree. "What in heavens name are you doing sitting in that tree?"

"Playing." Candy responded as she kicked her legs back and forth.

Lifting himself from the chair, Captain Gregg placed his watch back in his pocket and made his way over to the children. "Young ladies don't rough house."

Candy shrugged her shoulders "Mother said she doesn't mind. She says it adds character. As long as I am a lady when friends and family come to the house I can play outside."

"Females," Captain Gregg said under his breath. What was this world coming to?

"Captain will you tell me about pirates and treasure? You said you would tell me later."

"That I did. Have you finished your schoolwork?" Both children nodded their heads. "Alright, come down from that tree and I will tell you a tale that will put Black Beard tales to shame."

Climbing down from the tree the children dashed over towards the porch. "Does this story have battle scenes with blood and angry seaman?" Jonathan asked with excitement.

"Why yes lad it does, but nothing to graphic. I don't know if you could handle all of the blood and your mother would not approve I'm afraid."

"Nah nothing is too graphic for me!" Jonathan reassured the captain as he stood his ground. "I am a brave pirate. Arrr!" the young boy held up his left index finger in the shape of a hook.

"Jonathan you cry when there is a storm. That doesn't sound like a brave pirate to me." Candy rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Hey! I am so a brave pirate. I rescued you from the evil patch the one eyed pirate last week."

Captain Gregg could feel a storm brewing between the two youngsters. Quickly, he intervened. "Jonathan, I wager that you are like the brave captain in my story. Captain Thomas King."

"Wow, really? Me brave like Captain King?" the boy was astonished. Just think he was brave like a captain. "See Candy I told you."

"You could have fooled me." Candy mumbled under her breath.

"This tale is about Captain Thomas King and a lovely princess. Princess Caroline Avery."

"Yuck! Don't make it all gross." Jonathan made a sickening sound with his mouth and wrinkled his nose.

"Now lad, the captain has to have a love interest. Who would the pirates kidnap in order to get the captains valuable items?"

"Oh neat! Keep going captain. Keep going!"

" _The princess had stowed passage upon the captains beloved ship-The Iron Vessel. Sneaking into a nearby cabin, the princess prayed she would not get caught. The princess's blood rushed into her ears as she listened for any signs of life upon the great vessel. Gripping the handle of the door, the princess's hands began to sweat and tremble. What would she do if she were caught? Be thrown overboard? Be forced to do heavy labor? Within several moments she heard howls of laughter from the many shipmates of the vessel —"_

"Captain why did the princess sneak onto the ship for in the first place?" "Didn't she like where she came from?" Candy interrupted glancing up at the captain.

"Candy the captain is getting to a good part." Jonathan gave his sister a cross look.

"Don't worry m'lady we shall find that out in a few moments. Now where was I? Oh yes... _Well boys look what we have here." A deep gruff voice filled the small cabin. Spinning on her heels, the princess faced a room full of rough and tough seaman. Each bigger than the next! The one who spoke-with red flaming hair, a snaggletooth and a tattered shirt stood and made his way over to the girl. Making her way around a small table, the princess tried to get away. There was a small port not far from her, that she could possibly squeeze through._

" _Men, look this little missy is scared of us. Don't you worry miss we aren't going to harm you. Right men?"_

" _Right!" the other men agreed._

 _Reaching around the small table, the seaman gripped the girls delicate arm and jarred her towards him. With such force, the princess's dark locks fell from the many hair pins and fell within her lovely face. Blocking any sight of the other angry men._

" _Sir you are no gentleman." Spat the young princess as she wiped her hair from her face._

" _Men did you hear what she called me?"_

" _That we did tiny, that we did."_

" _I say we teach her a lesson!" the princess could smell the rum on the tyrant's breath as she braced herself for what was to come. Her heart beat rapidly within her chest as she could feel her face go red and her knees became weak._

" _That is enough!" a commanding voice filled the depths of the cabin. Tiny found a large hand resting upon his shoulder. Shaking, Tiny turned to discover the captain of the ship in attendance._

" _Cap-Cap'n King we were just playing around. Weren't we men?" Tinys frightened eyes bore into eyes the color of jade._

" _Yes, Cap'n just playing around." The crew replied with a slight nod._

 _A growl left the captains throat. "Bilge rat! You are all scoundrel! How dare you treat a lady like seaweed? Swab the deck and get out of my sight. You all make me sick!" The men stood frozen in their boots as fear wracked their bodies. "NOW!"_

" _Aye, Aye cap'n!" Scurrying from the cabin, the captain and the princess were the only two in attendance."_

"Alright children it is time to wash up for dinner." Carolyn called to her children as she stepped out onto the porch.

"But mom, Captain Gregg is in the middle of telling us a really neat story." Jonathan exclaimed as his eyes got wide.

"Yeah, it's about a Captain and a princess. The Captain just rescued the princess from the band of awful shipmates."

"That sounds like a lovely story children, but it is dinner time. Maybe Captain Gregg will finish the story later."

"Captain Gregg will you finish the story later?" Candy asked turning towards him and her brother.

"Of course, but now we need to do what your mother says. Good shipmates always listen to the commanding officer and that children, is your mother."

Grumbling the children made their way inside the house and washed up for dinner.

 **Later that evening**

Darkness met the sea's horizon as a million stars began to overtake the night sky. Slow and steady waves brushed the shore of the beach; while a faint horn faded in the distance as a ship was making its departure from the docks. The small cottage was settling in for a long and peaceful night.

"Story time!" the children ran into the alcove dressed in their bedtime attire. Scruffy followed with a loud bark.

Glancing up from his papers, the captain smiled at the children. "Ready to find out what happens to the princess and the Captain?"

"Yes!" the children said as one. Sitting next to the Captain, the children prepared themselves for the rest of the adventure story.

 _Standing alone with the young girl, the Captain offered his hand. "Come with me."_

" _The princess veered back a little, but was not frightened of the man before her. In fact, she had seen him countless times as she found herself glancing at him from the docks of the shores of England." Taking his hand, he guided her towards a secure area of the ship._

 _Offering her a drink of water, Captain King began asking her questions. "What are you doing here-princess?"_

 _The cool drink became ridged within the princess's throat. Forcing it down, she spoke. "How do you know who I am?"_

 _Captain King chuckled. "Everyone knows who you are." "Why have you taken passage upon my ship?"_

In the meantime, Carolyn sat on the sofa in the sitting room with a cup of coffee, and began listening to the Captains tale as the nearby clock struck nine.

" _I have decided to leave home and make my own adventures along with my own choices."_

The captain pondered this for several moments before responding. "M'lady then that is what you shall do." In all of his years as a captain, Captain King had never allowed a woman aboard his ship—until that very moment.

"The Captain let a girl upon his ship!?" Jonathan was puzzled as he could hardly believe his ears. "I would never do that."

"You will understand in time lad." Glancing up Captain Gregg saw Carolyn standing in the doorway of the alcove. "Children I believe it is time for bed."

"But Captain we want to find out what happens next. Do they face the pirates? Do the Captain and the princess fall in love? What?" wondered Candy with a shrug of her shoulders.

"That is for another time. Now it is off to bed."

"Captain Gregg will you tell us another story tomorrow night?" questioned Jonathan as a yawn escaped his lips.

"Absolutely children." Getting off of the settee, the children raced towards the stairs.

"Children what do you tell the Captain?" Carolyn's soft voice came.

Turning abruptly upon the landing of the staircase the children turned towards the sitting room. "Thank you Captain."

"You are quite welcome children."

"I will be up in a moment to tuck you both in." Hearing little footsteps, Carolyn turned her attention towards the Captain. "Thank you for entertaining the children. They have taken a liking to you."

"My pleasure madam. It is not often does this house have little ones running around. In fact, the house has never had small voices echoing through the walls and down the halls."

"I am glad you feel that way Captain. The children are my life. After the death of their father I—"

"Mother!"

"Coming children. Good night Captain." Giving a warm smile to the Captain, Carolyn departed from the room to tuck in her little ones.

Captain Gregg now stood in a cold and empty room-like most of his life. If only he could let go of the phantom known as his past, then maybe him and Carolyn could be together someday.

 **A/N:** Now you have an idea of who Clara is, but what could have happened to the girl to make the Captain hold onto his past? Will he let the past die and make a new future with the new woman he loves?


	4. Chapter 4: A New Story to Tell

Chapter 4: A New Story to Tell

As she sipped her coffee, Carolyn listened to the soft sound of the waves crashing against the warm shore, while sitting at the kitchen table after tucking her children in. Within twenty-four hours, their lives had been changed. For the past six months it had just been her, the children and Martha. With the occasional Claymore popping in every once in a while. It was just going to take some getting used to having a man in the house, but then again, it was the captains home.

It had been many years since a man had been in her life. After the death of her husband, Carolyn decided it would be best to focus more on the children, along with her writing. After all, she had to make money in order to keep a roof over their heads, food on the table and clothes on their backs.

With a deadline approaching, Carolyn was at a loss on what to write. For weeks upon weeks, she had cranked out several stories about being the perfect wife, mother and friend and many other articles, but she felt it was time to write something new. But what? Feeling hopelessness creep in, Carolyn sighed and put a hand to her eyes. This was not going to be an easy task.

The soft snores of Scruffy could be heard from the far side of the kitchen. He was probably dreaming about all the bones he could eat and all the horse and buggies and balls he could chase.

Not knowing or caring to know what time it was, Carolyn forced herself to dream up a story idea or even an article of some kind.

"Ten simple rules to keeping a clean house? How to keep those around you happy? How to live in a small town by the sea?" These were all idiotic topics and lack a sense of imagination that she knew she possessed. A pair of footsteps pulled her from her thoughts.

"Mrs. Muir, may I ask why are you still up? It is half past ten." Captain Gregg stood in the doorway.

"Oh, Captain Gregg, I was just trying to think of a story to write. I must have lost track of time."

Getting himself a cup of coffee, Captain Gregg sat at the table. This was the first true moment they had by themselves. He was hoping to get to know her a little better. "How is the story progressing?"

Carolyn shook her head with a frown upon her face. Her brow wrinkled as dread seeped across her lovely face. "I'm afraid it isn't and my deadline is in three days." Taking a deep breath, Carolyn pressed on "If I don't come up with a story I don't get paid. Which mean I don't pay Claymore the rent money." Realizing she was carrying about, Carolyn decided that it was nor the time or place to discuss household matters.

"Perhaps, I could help you. I know a great deal of stories from my many years on the sea." Placing his mug down, Captain Gregg glanced at Carolyn.

"I couldn't ask you to do that. I know you must be busy and—"

"Nonsense, I offered my assistance and with us two as a team, we shall be the best team since Shakespeare."

Carolyn giggled "Captain, I believe Shakespeare was one person."

"Ah, yes, well then we shall be the greatest team in Schooner Bay."

Silence filled the room for several moments, leaving Carolyn moments to think this through. At this point in time, it was frowned upon for woman to be working let alone working for a newspaper. Tales of sea captains and what not sure would add to this long list. If writing wasn't about taking chances, then what was writing about? "Alright, when should we get started?"

"Tomorrow would be sufficient; after all you did say your deadline is in three days."

….

"It was April 18, 1850. After a long tedious storm, the crew and myself were finally able to rest easy, knowing that the ship was safe." Captain Gregg paced around the main cabin as he spun his tale. "As I drifted in and out of sleep, I suddenly heard a noise. Which knocked me out of my light sleep. A high pitched scream jolted me from the room. I soon was facing my men. They seemed to have discovered a lady who had hidden within the lifeboats. The men began to pick at her as if she were a lovely flower—"

Carolyn stopped writing and glanced up at the Captain "Captain, I thought you said you had never allowed a lady aboard your ship."

"This is different, I have never allowed a lady upon my ship, I never said one never snuck aboard."

Rolling her eyes slightly Carolyn continued writing. What a story this was going to be.

"One crew member had cut the buttons off her shimmies and slowly they were going to ravish her." Making his way over to Carolyn, Captain Gregg began to read what she had written. "The men were everywhere. One by one they tried to harm her." Captain Gregg said with disgust. "No my dear they were going to ravish her." He read on and shook his head. "Who in blue blazes is Daniel joseph?"

"You and do you really want people knowing it is you? Then all kinds of tourist would be visiting Gull Cottage? And furthermore Captain, I am not putting the word ravish into my story. I do have a reputation to keep." Carolyn exclaimed as she brushed a piece of her blonde hair from her shoulder.

Captain Gregg brushed off the last question. "Blasted woman! I am telling the story this way and—" Captain Gregg's voice faded as he looked into Carolyn's face. A sea of sadness had washed over Carolyn's green eyes. Her brow wrinkled and her once happy face had vanished to a wretched look.

"If I can't write the story the way I would like to, then we might as well call the whole thing off."

"Oh alright." Captain Gregg continued his pacing. "As I was almost too late, I jumped between my crew and the lady with a sword in one hand a belaying pen in the other. I forced the lot of them into the brink and went back to my bunk. As I settled in for a long rest, I heard a knock at the door. The door slowly opened. Before me stood the lady. She wanted to reward me for my heroism. Slowly she removed my—"

Busting into the room with merriment, the children approached Captain Gregg and their mother. "Captain Gregg, are you telling another one of your stories?"

"Yes, but this story your mother is writing."

"Why?" Jonathan asked as he cocked his head to one side.

"It is going to be published in the local paper."

"Can we hear the rest of it?" Candy asked with a broad smile upon her young face.

"Not now children, maybe Captain Gregg will tell you one later. I believe it is time for school."

"But mom, we want to stay home with you and Captain Gregg." The children said together.

"Tomorrow is Saturday. So you can sleep in and play outside, but for today, you have to go to school."

Grumbling, the children kissed their mother goodbye and left for school.

Captain Gregg rubbed his chin. "Now where were we? Oh yes, slowly she removed my—"

Carolyn glared at the captain with an eyebrow raised. "What is wrong with removing my boots?"

Quickly writing it down, Carolyn tied up the loose ends of the story. "So Captain, what actually happened to the girl?"

"That my lady is another tale. As a matter of fact, this is almost the same tale, I have been telling the children. I have only changed a few minor details."

"More so to fit a child audience. I am certain. So this is a true story?"

"Hardly madam. I have never welcomed a woman upon my ship in my life."

"Yes, you said that already." Carolyn had a rather hard time believe his words. How could someone as handsome as the Captain, remain a bachelor? Did he ever have someone to love him? These questions and many others lingered within the back of Carolyn's mind. Maybe someday she would muster up enough courage to ask, but until then, she decided to get to know him a little better.

 **A/N** : Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I have been very busy and I have also started a new book series.


End file.
